


You're eyes shine like the stars in the sky

by Bellarke_Haleb



Series: I'm not like them, but I can pretend [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: American Sign Language, Clarke-centric, Deaf!Clarke, F/M, Murphy and Clarke are siblings, barista!bellamy, cause im trash for clurphy, young octavia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Haleb/pseuds/Bellarke_Haleb
Summary: The one where a deaf Clarke Griffin meets barista Bellamy Blake in the coffee shop where he just so happens to work.orClarke's point of view of "The Most Beautiful Thing"





	You're eyes shine like the stars in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> it is currently 1:07 am as I am posting this. I hope you guys like it!

Clarke was tired, to say the least. John and her mom were always fighting. Even after her dad died, she could always count on her brother to defend her, even when she didn’t want him to.

They fought about a lot of things, but their main topic to fight about was Clarke. Well, actually, it was her deafness.

You see, when Clarke first lost her hearing, her mom wanted her to get a cochlear implant but her father refused. He would tell her the same thing everytime she brought it up. “Deaf or not, she’s our daughter Abby and you have to love her for who she is.” Her mother would always have the same response, “I just want what’s best for her.” And her father would tell her that being myself was what was best for me. He would ask her why she would want to risk getting our hopes up for something that could probably fail.

The cochlear implant wasn’t for everybody, and I learned to live with my deafness. Now, it is the main thing that defines me.

My mom still tries to convince me to get it every once in a while, which is when her and John start fighting.

“Don’t pressure her into doing something she doesn’t want to do mom. If Clarke doesn’t want the implant, you can’t force her to get it. It’s her body and its her life.” John says to Abby.

“I know that Jonathan. It’s what your dad would tell me everytime I brought it up. I just want her life to be easier. No interpreters, no frequent doctor visits. The bullying would have never happened.” Abby replies to her youngest child.

“Mom, you know that’s not true. Either way, people are jerks and either way she will still have me protecting her every single day, deaf or hearing. But she likes being deaf, mom. It defines her. And you know that Clarke would never let something like her deafness get in the way of her dreams. If a Griffin wants something, they get it. We are just stubborn like that.”

“How did you get so smart?”

“It’s in my blood,” John replies with a small shrug and a smile as he heads towards his sister.

Clarke was sitting at the kitchen table, doodling on a napkin when John got to her. He sat in front of her and she looked up at him.

You want to go out somewhere? He signs to her.

She quirks her eyebrow at him. She lifts her index finger and moves it from left to right. Where?

He shrugs. Anywhere.

She smiles and gives a small nod. Wait, I have to get something from my room. She tells him as she runs up the stairs to retrieve her bag of essentials. She always takes this bag with her everywhere she goes.

It includes her sketchbook, a random notebook for doodles, a few pencils and pens, a book, which she changes out whenever she finishes and some money. She also stuffs her phone inside the bag, occasionally.

I’m ready John. She states once she gets back to the kitchen. She sees him say something, possibly to their mom, before he grabs the keys and heads outside towards the car.

She gets inside of the car as John starts it up. They head into town which is just a few minutes away from their house.

They drive around the streets and that’s when she sees it. A small little coffee shop at the corner of the street. It looks nice, peaceful even. That is where she wants to go.

John seems to have other ideas, as he parks in front of a mechanic shop. Not just any mechanic shop, though. It just so happens to be the mechanic shop where her best friend, Raven Reyes, works.

Clarke looks over at her younger brother with a raised eyebrow. He looks over at her and rolls his eyes. Stop looking at me like that. He states. I need some stuff for the car. Sure you do, she thinks as they get out of the car.

Not much later, Raven comes out of the shop, covered in grease and smiles at them. “Clarkie!” She says and goes in for a hug before pulling away. “I’ve missed you so much! I thought your mom was lying when she said you guys were moving to Ark.” She spoke while she signed.

Raven was from Clarke’s hometown, but earlier this summer Raven’s uncle, Jacapo Sinclair, offered her a job at his mechanic shop and she just had to take it.

“How are you, Murphy?” She asks him.

“Still a dick,” He responds shrugging.

Clarke watches the scene before her. She knew there was something bound to happen between them someday. They have had a thing for as long as she could remember. And of course it’s weird to think of your brother and your best friend liking each other but they had a chemistry no one could deny.  
Not wanting to intrude, but mostly just wanting to check out the little coffee shop around the corner, Clarke cuts into the moment motioning towards the coffee shop. I’ll be in there if you guys need anything. She says before heading to the coffee shop.

Once she gets there, she notices that it’s packed. Maybe it’s rush hour, she thinks as she walks in and finds an empty booth in the corner of the store. She sits in the booth and pulls out her book, she was going to order a coffee but seeing as there was a long line, she decided against it.

About fifteen minutes later, Clarke looked around to see that the line was dying down, but she was too captivated by the book to get up and order, so she continued to read.

Not even five minutes later, she sensed someone looking at her and she looked up. That’s when she saw him. He was looking straight at her and she thought she was going to melt.

He had beautiful chocolate brown eyes that she could get lost in and curly brown hair that she wanted to comb her hands through. The thought made her blush and she gave him a small smile before turning back to her book.

She was so lost in her book that she didn’t even notice him standing in front of her, until she looked over and saw his foot out of the corner of her eye. She jumped, and looked up at him. She looked behind her, thinking he was talking to someone behind her, but she saw no one there.

He started speaking, and she tried to keep up, but he looked nervous and was talking too fast for her to keep up. She looked at him confused trying to make out what he was saying, but it was to no avail.

He must have seen her confused face because he stopped speaking and looked at her, probably waiting for her to respond.

She waits a moment before motioning with her hands, moving a finger from her ear to her chin.

I’m Deaf.

She was used to doing this, she’d been in this situation many times and they always left after, not wanting to even try to get to know her, despite her lack of hearing.

She looked at him sheepishly waiting for his response. To her surprise, he pointed over to the seat across from her, eyebrows raised. He wants to sit?

Clarke nods and he takes a seat across from her. She gives him a small smile before turning to her bag, looking for her notebook and a pen.

She places the supplies on the table and writes in her neat, loopy handwriting.

I’m Clarke

She passed the paper to him and watched him smile and slowly say “Clarke.”

He then grabbed the pen and wrote a response under her name.

Bellamy

She noticed that her handwriting was bigger than his, and his was more scrawny then loopy. She smiled and motioned with her hands.

Nice to meet you Bellamy. She said and he looked her confused and she wrote it on the paper.

Her have a small smile and wrote You too, Clarke under her.

She looked up at him, and he did the same. She got lost in his eyes, and she was still smiling at him, well aware that he was doing the same.

Her phone startled her, flash going off, she tore her eyes away from Bellamy’s and a small frown on her face as she picked up the phone. It was a message from John.

Are you ready to leave? Raven asked if you wanna eat lunch

She looked over at Bellamy again and her frown faltered a bit.

She picked up the pen and wrote I’ve got to go, but I hope to see you around Bellamy.

She smiled at him and packed her things up before slipping out of the booth.

She walked out and turned to look at him one last time when she was outside. She smiled, very aware of the blush that was on her cheeks and headed back to the mechanic shop.  
———  
They were relentless when they found out. Raven telling her she should make a move while Murphy teased her. The worst part was that the little shits decided it was a good idea to go with her to the shop to watch her embarrass herself.

So two days after their meeting, Clarke found herself back at Grounders with Raven.

She had scolded Raven the whole way here telling her not to embarrass her to which Raven replied that according to what Clarke told them about the encounter, she didn’t need her help for that.

Bellamy came over as usual during his break and talked to them. To her surprise, he introduced himself to Raven in ASL, meaning he had been learning in the two days since they met. Somehow that thought made her feel special.

Raven looked impressed too and responded with a greeting before she smirked and signed a random sentence about her being a mechanic.

 _Raven!_ Clarke scolded her.

Raven just laughed at Bellamy’s confused face before she said, “I’m just messing with you. I’m Raven. Nice to meet you Bellamy.”

He looked relieved at that and they started talking, Raven signing as she talked, a reflex, and to keep Clarke in the conversation as well.

Clarke would either write her responses or sign them while Raven translated. Sometimes throwing in some comments to make Bellamy blush, knowing Clarke wouldn’t see what she said because she was focused on Bellamy.

After the first encounter she would come back every other day. Most of the time it was alone, but sometimes Raven or Murphy would join her.

She noticed that when Murphy joined her the first time, Bellamy seemed more distant and had a small frown on his face. Had he thought John was her boyfriend?

She cleared it up with him when she ordered their coffees, telling Bellamy that John was her brother and asking if he wanted to meet him.

He seemed a bit reluctant at first, but he did meet John during his lunch break.

“I’m Bellamy.”

“Murphy.”

Clarke saw that Murphy was sizing Bellamy up and she swatted his shoulder.

 _Stop it John._ She signed and glared at him before turning back to Bellamy who stood awkwardly at the side of the booth.

“I’ve got to get back to work, see you later?” He spoke slowly as he faced her. She nodded and he went off.

She turned back to John.

 _Really, John? I told you to be nice, and yes, being nice doesn’t mean sizing him up! God. You know how much I like him._ She signed with a small frown.     

She knew that John would give into her frown and her puppy dog eyes. He always had. He sighed.

“I promise to try to be nice.” He said with a scowl, “but if he hurts you, im going to kill him.”

Clarke smiled and gave him a hug. She pulled away and brought her hand to her chin, as if she were blowing a kiss.

_Thank You._

\----

They talked the next time she came, when she was alone. He took his break earlier and brought her a coffee and a muffin as he walked over to her usual booth in the corner.

She tried to pay him for the coffee and muffin, but he didn’t allow her to.

“It’s on the house.” He’d say to her. When she would try to protest, he would interrupt. “My godfather owns the coffee shop, he won’t mind if i give a pretty girl a coffee and a muffin.”

She instantly blushed when she read what he wrote. She looked up and saw him rubbing the back of his neck, the tips of his ears were red as well.

She nodded and signed a _thanks_ before sipping her coffee.

He started the conversation first asking her about where she was from, to which she responded _Polis, Pennsylvania_.

 _My nana is sick, so my mom wanted to come down here and be with her. She’s a doctor, which is probably another reason we came down here. She probably wanted to get access to my nana’s charts so she can know exactly what is going on, not the sugarcoated version of it._ She had written.

He nodded and in turn he wrote back, _My mom died last year and we didn’t, well don’t have any family left. We would have gone into the system, but thankfully my godfather came and took us under his wing. He gave me a job so I could provide for my sister, Octavia, and let us live with him until i could get custody of O._

She’d nodded and they had continued to talk about their families. She told him about her dad and her love for art and he told her that neither his or Octavia’s dad was in the picture and that he loved history and wanted to be a professor or a teacher, if he ever made it to college.

She’d also told him the story about Murphy after he had asked.

His name is John, but only my mother and I are allowed to call him that. Everyone else calls him Murphy. It’s not even his real name, it’s actually John Murray Griffin, but when I was younger, before I went deaf, i could never quite pronounce Murray correctly, and it always came out as Murphy and it just stuck.

He’d smiled at that and in turn he told her about Octavia’s name and the reasoning behind it.

She gave him her number that day, and after that they started texting daily, ranting about their days to each other.

After they had run out of things to talk about at the café, she started teaching him some ASL between his shifts and sometimes after they got out of school.

\----

She went over to his house for the first time two months after they met. And man was she nervous. It wasn’t even just that she was going to Bellamy’s house, she was also meeting his sister for the first time and that just added onto the nerves. 

**Relax Clarke, you are awesome. That kid will love you.** Raven texted to her fifteen minutes before she was supposed to meet Bellamy and his sister--Octavia, she reminded herself, at their house. 

She arrived ten minutes earlier than she was supposed to, she just couldn’t handle the nerves much longer. 

John sat in his truck, which was parked in the driveway, waiting for her to go inside before he left. 

She wiped her hands on her jeans, in case they were sweating and took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. 

She waited and looked over to where John was. 

Were they even home? Had she come too early? Did he regret inviting her over?

She looked back at the door and was about to ring the doorbell again when the door opens. Clarke sees a young girl with long dark brown hair and green eyes.  _ She’s beautiful.  _ Clarke thinks,  _ It’s probably a Blake thing. Her mother was probably beautiful too. _

She snaps out of her thoughts and smiles at the young girl before turning and waving goodbye to John and turning back to Octavia. 

The girl turns away, saying something to someone in the other room. Clarke looks over the girls’ shoulder and sees Bellamy. She smiles wider at his presence.

“Hi Clarke, come on in.” He motioned for her to come inside and she did, nervously, while he closed the door behind her. 

She was looking around the house and Bellamy watched as she took everything in, the small smile never leaving her face.

Clarke turns her attention over to them and smiles. 

“Clarke, this is my sister, Octavia. O, this is Clarke.” He signed the few words he knew, since they had only started with their ASL classes a few weeks ago, he only knew a few signs. She taught him some basic ones, along with her name sign and she had even given him a name sign.

She turned to Octavia who started saying something in a fast pace, that Clarke could barely keep up with the words. 

She saw that Bellamy said something to her, to which she responded a quick, “Sorry,” to Clarke.

_ It’s okay. _ Clarke signed with a smile. 

“She said it’s okay.” Bellamy translated and they headed off to the kitchen for lunch.

During their lunch they all sat around the kitchen table eating in a comfortable silence. Most of the reasons behind that fact, though, was only because instead of talking Octavia was writing to Clarke, asking her questions and Clarke answered the curious girl's questions as best she could. Sometimes she would smile and try to hold in a laugh and other times her face was set in deep concentration. 

After cleaning up the table and washing the dishes, Bellamy and Clarke headed towards the living room, while Octavia headed upstairs.

Clarke taught Bellamy a few more common phrases, going slow enough so that he would get it.

Halfway through the evening Clarke noticed that Bellamy was zoned out in his own mind, and stopped mid sign, putting her hand on his arm. 

Drawing his attention away from his place in the wall where he had been staring, he looked over at her curious eyes, wondering about what he was thinking about. 

He opened his mouth and closed it quickly after. She could tell that he was debating whether or not he wanted to talk about it.

He finally gave in and let out a sigh. 

“Do you ever talk?” He asked looking straight at her. 

She tensed at that question and her grip on his arm became tight as horrible memories clouded her mind and tears started to form in her eyes. She shook her head,  _ no _ .

“Why?” he asked and she reached for her bag, pulling out the notebook they write in and a pen. She wrote as quickly as she could before passing him the notebook. 

_ People laugh. _

She looked down at her hands that were in her lap. She was trying to keep her tears in, not wanting him to see her as weak. She felt him put his hand on her shoulder and she looked over at him.

_ I wouldn’t. _ He signed to her.

That’s when she broke. Her tears started streaming down her face and he reached up, hand on her cheek, and brushed the tears away with his thumb. 

She saw his eyes wander from her eyes to her lips and she did the same. She started to lean in, and he did as well. He felt so close, yet so far. Their lips were mere inches away from each other and at the  _ worst possible moment _ her phone began to flash. 

Because _ of fucking course  _ her phone would start ringing just as soon as she was about to kiss the guy she had been crushing on for  _ months _ . 

She pulled her body away from his and looked over at her phone, reading the text. 

**I’m outside. Time to go.** She was so going to kill him for interrupting the worst and best moment of her life.

She stood up, _I have to g_ o. She signed to him, _see you around?_  

He nodded, and she got her stuff together turning to leave, but before she could, he grabbed her hand and turned her towards him.

He pushed her against him until they were chest to chest and he leaned down and brushed his lips lightly against hers. She leaned up and captured his lips in a soft kiss. 

They pulled apart after about a minute and looked into each others eyes. Clarke smiled a small smile and he followed.

He walked her outside, and stood in front of the door while she headed over to the car. She looked over at him before she got in waving a goodbye. 

John gave her a strange look as she got into the car, but she ignored him. 

She had just _ kissed  _ Bellamy. It was like a dream come true. 

She quickly went to her messages and texted Raven about what just happened. 

They spent the night texting about it and Clarke promised Raven that she would sleep over the next day so they would talk about it.

That night, Clarke fell asleep with a smile on her face, one that had been rare ever since her father died, but Bellamy had caused her so much happiness in just two months of knowing him, she wondered what more she could ever wish for. 

Maybe being his girlfriend? His forever? The little voice in  her head whispered, but Clarke ignored it. That was a problem for tomorrow, right now she would just enjoy this moment. 

Across town, Bellamy was thinking the exact same thing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Guys don't forget that comments and kudos from you guys make my day :) 
> 
> Also let me know if you want more!


End file.
